Bandit
Rekhu is a member of the Enforcers. His origin and species unknown, Bandit was seemingly abandoned in the Northern village of planet Oranov as a kit and was discovered by a nearby travelling Cobra Bubbles and Isaac Bubbles. The duo adopted the young animal following a misunderstanding between the raccoon and the village people, giving him the nickname Bandit. Bandit would later be caught in the alliance between himself, Cobra, Isaac, Vendra Kalanika, Esbjörn and Wulfric Elderkin in order to stop the destruction of Messier 81, resulting in the formation of the Enforcers, which he joined. Biography Early Life Birth The exact time to which Bandit was born is unknown, due to the differing manner in which time operates in the to a pair of Chronocyons' in the middle of a war between them and Captain Clockwork's pirate crew attempting to steal their protected time chamber which would allow them to manipulate time from every possible angle. With his physiological powers disabled and sent to Earth to live out his life as a normal Earth raccoon, he arrives in 1700s Venice as another safety precaution, though the events of his encounter with Isaac are manipulated by a third-party from the very beginning of his escape. Rescued by Cobra and Isaac Encountering Cobra There he meets Isaac who he is at first indifferent to but not against. Nursed back to health and given a place beside them, he adopts the title of 'Bandit'. Forces acting outside of their own control propelled their meeting together. Enforcers Chronological Captured On February 18th 2017, Bandit was captured by The Mordant Brethren led by Captain Herztahl. Four months later in late may, Bandit accidentally re-awoke from stasis placed under Herztahl to find himself in a strange location collapsing on itself. Bandit escaped Herztahl for a brief time and encountered more chaos across the place before being caught up again by Herztahl, crippling him with a plasma blast but ultimately leaving him to die for unsaid purposes. As Herztahl left, Bandit was placed in temporary stasis once more by an unknown entity. Personality '―Bandit In light of his hugely flawed and contradictory persona, Bandit is a personable, earnest, intelligent and considerate character. He is characterised as a mild-mannered, mature and level-headed individual with a strong witty, sometimes sarcastic, sense of humour, consistently forced to make difficult choices which challenge him to maintain his moral integrity unlike other more morally ambiguous characters. More often than not, this leads him to display various heroic traits despite being abject to the idea of "heroics"; a sign of his modesty. During combat, while he is tactful and resourceful, Bandit can also be aggressive though remains in reasonable boundaries that make him less violent compared to the other Enforcers, who are more willing to use brutal violence as means to an end; an ideal he largely disagrees with. Bandit's intelligence is exceedingly high, enabling him to form and execute complex plans and strategies that showcase his sharp and strategic nature. Bandit also relies on these skills, both natural and learnt, to outsmart opponents and excel in the art of stealth and infilitration, playing a more effective role as a strategist behind the scenes over that of the combat-heavy frontlines, though still willingly engages on that front. While held back by the physical attributes of his physiology, Bandit has never found his size or general appearance a flaw, having adapted to his physiology over the years. Additionally, he is only able to use his Chronocyon powers in certain environments. Though initially reluctant to admit his search for a sense of belonging, Bandit eventually became more open to showing how deeply he cares for his friends, a vulnerable value shared by those he is surrounded by. Bandit is most notably exceedingly attached to Isaac Bubbles, who he firstly shared severe differences with before the two later reconciled. They eventually became extremely close friends and, arguably, lifelong companions, in spite of their numerous opposite personality traits, values and ideas, developing an almost inseparable, brother-like bond as equals over time. Their care, loyalty and respect towards each other has shown to overcome their conflicts, with Bandit's unwavering honesty and perceptive mind helping repair the fractures between them. Much of this also applies to Bandit's other relationships, holding many people in high esteem and defence even in cases proving such praise to be an overwhelming error of judgement. Even after the events of Chronological, Bandit is often introspective, erratic and anxious, his past search for meaning and identity meaning that he remains emotionally and mentally confused to certain degrees, often to the point of affecting his confidence and ethics severely. The resulting ill-temper makes him unbalanced and absent-minded at seemingly random intervals. Furthermore, Bandit's stray, almost nihilistic, view of existence as finite during this adds to his self-destruction. As a result, Bandit unconsciously hinders himself, jeopardizing his relationships as well as damaging the virtues close to him significantly, of which he has attained over time. As he is more inward-focussed and thus self-critical, Bandit can also turn rather stubborn, selfish or callous. Moreover, Bandit punishes himself with contempt for not handling responsibilities even beyond his control, to the extent of losing his rationale, hinting, like Cobra Bubbles and Wulfric Elderkin, that he could succumb to darker impulses. Nonetheless, Bandit prevails with some difficulty. To this extent, it could be interpreted in several ways that Bandit is a balance for the relationship and personality of Cobra and Isaac as well as a key driving force in stabilising the uneven and broken members of the Enforcers. This is supported by his decidely cautious and logical position, often making him the straight man against the chaotic idiosyncrancies of other characters. Relationships Family *Chronocyons **Mother **Father **[[]]- Relation #1 * **Takumi- Distant Cousin and Occassional Ally and Enemy Allies *Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Cobra Bubbles - Leader **Isaac Bubbles - Best friend **Vendra Kalanika **Esbjörn **Wulfric Elderkin *Cosmic Sea **Tritanzanian ***The Person ***Orlando the orc ***Tim the Dwarf *Dragon's Nebula **Istarian ***The Thinker ***Mary **Imwedix ***Stacy *Time Lords **The Doctor *Extra-Terrestrial Defence (Organisation) **Natalie Ashworth *Dan *Ria *Dane Enemies *Puppetmaster † *The Mordant Brethren **Captain Herztahl ** Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronocyon Physiology': Bandit possesses the abilities, mannerisms and appearance to that of the Chronocyons such as their brown-grey coats insulating against cold weather, sharp eyesight and acute sense of smell. These traits are also specifically attributed to the Procyon genus, specifically raccoons, due to the Chronocyons being the great ancestors of the Procyonidae family. **'Enhanced Agility': As a Chronocyon, Bandit is able to stand on his two legs and move more humanely (though with superior agility) whilst retaining the agility of other Procyonidae. He can go between one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, jump and run long distances, peform back-flips and numerous other body positions using a combination of bodily coordination, balance, reflexes, speed and strength. **'Improved Strength': Though still severely limited by his slight enhancement in durability, Bandit's strength allows him to carry a variety of items such as weapons and tools in addition to being able to attack more fiercely with his claws. **'Improved Durability': Bandit's durability is slightly furthered, helping him survive attacks typically capable of killing an average human such as explosions, though he is still vulnerable to most dangerous and deadly attacks. **'Sharp Senses': Much of Bandit's senses are heightened beyond human level: his enhanced sense of smell helps him detect subtle smells around him as well as identify the approach of others; his broad auditory range perceives tones outside most other hearing ranges including more subtle sounds via vibrations; the sharpness of his eyesight is beyond that of most other species, and the hyper sensitive nature of his paws help him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his paws. **'Night Vision': Bandit has excellent night vision. The reflective layer in the lens of his eyes magnifies images of nearby objects, making them also glow red in the dark. Furthermore, Chronocyon vision is binocular giving them depth perception and allowing the ability to distinguish colours. **'Climbing': With the immense dexterity of the Chronocyons, Bandit can effortlessly move along angled/vertical surfaces such as trees, walls etc. with great speed and balance (see enhanced agility for further expansion.) **'Environmental Adaptation': Able to survive in various environments, Bandit easily adapts to tolerating a wide array of climates and radiation, scarcity in food or water, etc. and even brief exposures to atmospheric pressure and space. **'Enhanced Swimming': Chronocyons are strong swimmers and Bandit is no exception, capable of swimming with an average speed of about 5 km/h (3mph) and staying in the water for several hours. **'Enhanced Speed': Because of his short legs, Bandit is faster than the average human, with his top speed over short distances being 16 to 24 km/h (10 to 15 mph). He has used his speed in various situations, such as to escape gunfire or outrunning people in a chase. **'Extended Lifespan': Due to being a Chronocyon, Bandit will age very slowly with most of lives predicted to live up to 5,000 years. *Temporal Manipulation (Note: For more on the collective powers of the Chronocyons, check out its respective page.) Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence': In spite of being a Chronocyon, Bandit is naturally extremely intelligent, particularly in the fields of tactics and infiltration. He is highly cognitive and perceptive and able to perform extremely complex tasks. *'Expert Tactician': Boosted by his intelligence, Bandit is a natural strategist, allowing him to make advanced strategies and complex plans before and during combat even with minimal resources, as well as being capable of changing them according to the needs of the situation. *'Master Marksman': Bandit is ambidextrous and has great skills in handling all sorts of weapons throughout the universe. He is able to fly into the air with his jetpack and attack enemies with adept aim. *'Enhanced Stealth': Bandit possesses natural extensive skill and knowledge in the ways of stealth permitted by his short size and body, used as an advantage for the art of infiltration and evasion. Often this results in him staying out of the action as he is at a severe disadvantage compared to others. *'Tinkerer': When utilising his dexterity and sparse knowledge of engineering, Bandit serves to help as an effective assistant to Wulfric in the handling, modification and construction of equipment, gadgetry and weaponry. Despite this, he is mostly unskilled in the fields of engineering. *'Light Sleeper': Due to his ancestry and their similar abilities, including being nocturnal, Bandit can be a heavy sleeper. *'Multilingual': Over the years Bandit has been shown to be capable of speaking and understand his own native language as well as other alien languages such as Tantalog without the use of standard universal translator. Skills *'Cooking': Though still learning, Bandit has been shown to hold a keen interest in cooking as enhanced by his senses. Equipment Body *'Sharp Claws': Bandit has sharp claws that he occasionally uses to attack with and use for a variety of other things. *'Sharp Teeth': Bandit has sharp teeth that he occasionally uses to attack with. *'Paws': Though lacking opposable thumbs, Bandit's anthropomorphism allows an additional layer of use to his paws, which can slip easily through small cracks, doors and the like. Weapons *'Dure-X 376': A refined Federation plasma cannon, the Dure-X 376 is a laser gun modified by Wulfric Elderkin, improving its aim and providing the user with harmful but non-lethal gunfire. It is a common gun used by Bandit. Items *'Jet-pack': Designed by Wulfric Elderkin, this jet-pack propels Bandit into the air allowing him to hover and fly. This helps Bandit not only able to fight from the ground, but from above - providing increased mobility in combat. *'Backhook': Bandit's utility vest is designed with an electromagnet that allows any items such as his jet-pack or a weapon to be hooked onto his back. This can prove useful for increased mobility in battle. Trivia *Bandit was originally going to be an ordinary raccoon who mutated, resulting in him becoming bipedal and capable of speech. However, the creator, finding it an overdone trope not at all compelling or new, plus desiring to evolve the character beyond that altered this, changing him into the character seen today. *The name 'Bandit' is akin to that of the appearance of a normal raccoon, also being a name other species such as humans address them as due to their notoriety for thieving. **'Bandit' is also common as a pet-name, a point which is brought up jokingly and mockingly by several characters throughout. *As is natural for his species, Bandit can be seen washing his paws before eating, along with other subtle mannerisms. *Bandit has an affinity for cherry and intermixed 'Neapolitan' ice cream. **Whenever Isaac has dessert, Bandit takes the chocolate flakes from his vanilla ice-cream much to Isaac's chagrin. *In terms of his physical appearance, Bandit takes on the look of the Common raccoon. *To regular translations, Bandit's real name, Redacted, does not seem to have any meaning. However, according to the ancient language present on Redacted, 'Redacted' means '', ''epitomising his *Due to the Chronocyon's relative obscurity from the known universe, the only real data collected on Bandit has been largely limited. **One example was seen in the plot 'Civilization X', the follow-up interactive to 'Terrania Alpha', in which the antagonist, Dr. Thomas Hans IV, attempted to find information about the group though came up short, with several of them, including Bandit, having practically stored zero information outside of size, weight and adopted name. *Bandit's favourite film is the Studio Ghibli picture Pom Poko, featuring tanuki, or Japanese raccoon dogs (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) which have deep roots within Japanese folklore. Scientifically, the raccoon dog belongs to the Canidae family, alongside wolves and foxes, rather than that of the Procyonidae family in spite of similar physical characteristics, such as their distinctive masks. **The tanuki are also found throughout Japanese folklore as mystical, shape-shifting spirits called Bake-danuki. This is perhaps influential to the potential of using the base of raccoons to create a whole new species for them. **This is a rather ironic choice as, in spite of the raccoon dog being unrelated to the Procyonidae (and thus himself) it nonetheless remains Bandit's favourite film. **The film is also an inspiration for the anti-hero to be added, who belongs to a shapeshifting species of Tanuki that are hinted to be distant relatives to the Chronocyons. *By nature, Bandit is an omnivore, meaning he eats both plants and animals. However, he much prefers the healthier alternative. **This is an effort to maintain a steady weight as well as ensure he is well insulated for much difficult environments, allowing him to be on top of his abilities.